Dbz 3rd Grade
by Lil'Tynes100
Summary: A/U OOC fic. Goku and the crew have to live through: drama, teachers, homework, sports,relationships,and fighting. It's the typical 3rd grade. Let's see how the teachers handle the students this year.
1. Character Bios

These are the main and recurring cast for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.

Claimer: The only thing I own are the OC's (Celie, Espy, X, and Iris.)

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Goku**- Age: 8. Even though Goku lacks in academics he makes up for it in sports/martial arts. He is sweet, silly, athletic, handsome, passionate, kindhearted, caring, at times fiery and he loves to fight, full of spirit. He has an IQ of 120. His girlfriend is Chi-Chi. He goes to West High Elementary School. His birthday is June 17th. Grade: 3rd.

**Vegeta**- Age: 9. He is the Prince of Saiyans. He is a high class warrior, prideful, daring, athletic, handsome, quick, passionate, caring to loved ones, full of spirit, and silly. Vegeta is caring towards his siblings even though he acts like he isn't. His little brother is Tarble and his little sister is Celie. His girlfriend is Bulma, his rival is Goku. He plays sports and does martial arts. IQ: 124. His favorite food is pancakes. He goes to West Elementary School. His birthday is November 13th. Grade: 3rd.

**Chi-Chi**- Age: 9. She has a high IQ of 124. Her rival is Maron. She is besties with Bulma and 18. They've been besties since the 1st grade. She is Co-Captain along with 18 of the cheer leading squads for the basketball and football teams. The team is called the Dragons. She is fiery, kind, passionate, has a temper, snippy at times, caring, loud, pretty, and sweet. Her boyfriend is Goku. She goes to West Elementary School. Her birthday is April 15th. Grade: 3rd.

**Bulma**- Age: 9. She has the highest IQ of the entire grade at an outstanding 500. She argues with Cell. Her bestfriends are Chi-Chi and 18. She's known them forever. She is the captain of the cheer leading squads. Her sister is Tights. She builds machines. Her boyfriend is Vegeta. She is intelligent, kind, loud, caring, sweet, pretty, and quick. She goes to West Elementary School. Her birthday is May 6th. Grade: 3rd.

**Tarble**- Age: 8. He is in 2nd grade with his little sister Celie. He is extremely intelligent for such a young boy, with an IQ of 130. He plays basketball. He isn't as good at martial arts as his brother is. He is sweet, kind, passionate, strong, athletic, handsome, at times fiery, and full of spirit. He doesn't carry the family fear of worms. His best friends are Turles, Broly, and Goku. He goes to West Elementary School. His girlfriend is Gure. He is being trained by Espy. His birthday is June 6th.

**Celie**-Age: 7. She is in 1st grade. She had been tutored by Bulma, which brought her IQ up to an amazing 95. Her best friends are Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Iris. She is smart, kind, pretty, silly, passionate, full of spirit, caring, and sweet. She plays sports and cheers. She is a full Saiyan. She goes to West Elementary School. She was trained by Espy and Vegeta. Her birthday is July 9th.

**Turles**- Age: 9. He has an IQ of 150. He is smart, silly, full of spirit, handsome, strong, and kind. He plays sports. Does martial arts. He goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd.

**Broly**- Age: 9. (He won't run around screaming "Kakarot!") He has an IQ of 110. He plays football. He is consistently doing martial arts. He is smart, cool, strong, loud, and sweet to his friends. He goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd.

**Iris**- Age: 7. She is in the 1st grade. She is smart, funny, pretty, strong, supportive, caring, sweet, and fiery at times. She has an IQ of 156. Her bestfriend is Celie. She does martial arts with Celie. She also plays sports and cheers. She is half saiyan. She goes to West Elementary School. She has short black hair, ice blue eyes, and she wears a black and white gi like Espy. She was trained by Espy.

**Maron**- Age: 9. She hates Chi-Chi. She is a fake in most peoples eyes, especially to Krillin, Bulma, and Vegeta. Her ex is Krillin. She is a bounce. She is mean, aggressive, ignorant, and sarcastic. She takes all her anger out on Chi-Chi. She blames Bulma for all her problems. She goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd.

**Cell**- Age: 9. He considers himself 'Perfect' and consistently says "I'm perfect." He is self centered at times, strong, intelligent, and funny. He has an IQ of 450. Him and Bulma are always arguing. He plays sports. He does martial arts under his CPU's knowledge. He goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd.

**Frieza**- Age: 9. He is smart, idiotic, evil, strong at times funny, and self centered at other times. His rivals are Goku and Vegeta. He enjoys seeing others pain and suffering. He doesn't like to see Iris upset. He is afraid of Espy. He plays football and baseball. He goes to West Elementary School. He has an IQ of 154. Grade: 3rd.

**Espy**- Age: 14. She is Raditz and Goku's older sister. She is smart, strong, powerful, funny, pretty, athletic, defensive, supportive, aggressive at times, and most of all protective. She resembles her mother, and she has her dad's personality and strength. Her boyfriend is X. She goes to West Middle School. She is mostly protective over Goku. She has an IQ of 212. She wears a black and white gi. It has the Turtle Hermit sign on the shoulder and on the back. Her birthday is August 28th. Grade: 8th

**Raditz**- Age: 12. He goes to West Middle School. He plays baseball. He is dimwitted at times, strong, energetic, aggressive sometimes, funny, and at times sweet. His best friends are Nappa and Cooler. He has an IQ of 135. His birthday is July 16th. Grade: 6th

**X**- Age: 14. He goes to West Middle School. His girlfriend is Espy. He is supportive, energetic, strong, athletic, protective, funny, handsome, and smart. He has an IQ of 210. He has black hair, blue eyes, and he is a full saiyan. His birthday is May 4th. Grade: 8th.

**18**- Age: 9. She goes to West Elementary is straight forward and will tell you how it is. She has an IQ of 209. Her rival is Maron. She is sweet, straight forward, sweet, funny, protective, strong, pretty, smart and fashion forward. Her birthday is April 29th. Grade: 3rd.

**Krillin**- Age: 9. He goes to West Elementary School. His girlfriend is 18. His bestfriend is Goku. He gets scared easily, but he is sweet, kind, funny, silly, strong, smart, and handsome. He has an IQ of 145. He plays football and basketball. He does martial arts with Goku. His birthday is May 29th. Grade: 3rd.

**17**- Age: 9. He goes to West Elementary School. He is extremely protective over his sister 18. He disapproves of her relationship with Krillin, but he doesn't like anything that involves his sister. He is straight up, strong, sweet at times, funny, smart, protective, kindhearted, and extremely handsome. His rival is Cell. His birthday is April 29th. Grade: 3rd.

**Piccolo**- Age: 9. He goes to West Elementary School. He is energetic, smart, silly, strong, and funny. He has an IQ of 110. He has a Tumblr, and he's consistently posting to it. Grade: 3rd.

**Bills**- Age: 9 (Human years). He is the God of Destruction. He _loves _pudding. He is strong, smart, and supportive. His bestfriend is Whis. He has an IQ of 212. He goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd.

**Whis**- Age: 9 (Human years). He is Bills mentor and bestfriend. He is strong, smart, and supportive. He has an IQ of 325. He goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd.

* * *

**Recurring Characters:**

**Nappa**- Age: 12. He goes to West Middle School. He has an IQ of 85. Grade: 6th

**Yamcha**- Age: 9. He goes to West Elementary School. He has an IQ of 119. He plays sports. He gets picked on by Maron and . He hangs around with Goku and his friends. Grade: 3rd. His friends are Tien, Krillin, and Goku.

**13**- Age: 9. He goes to East Elementary School. He plays sports for the Sparks. He has an IQ of 140. Grade: 3rd.

**Ginyu**- Age:9. He goes to East Elementary School. He is the leader of the Ginyu Force. He has an IQ of 130. Grade: 3rd.

**Jeice**- Age: 9. He goes to West Elementary School. He is the pretty boy, but isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He is an ex member of the Ginyu Force. He has an IQ of 125. His birthday is May 14th. Grade: 3rd.

**Reccoome**- Age: 9. He goes to East Elementary School. He is a member of the Ginyu Force. He has an IQ of 115. Grade: 3rd.

**Guldo**- Age: 9. He goes to East Elementary School. He is the smallest member of the Ginyu Force. He has an IQ of 110. Grade: 3rd.

**Burter**- Age: 9. He goes to East Elementary School. He is part of the Ginyu Force. He has an IQ of 105. Grade: 3rd.

**Tein**- Age: 9. He goes to West Elementary School. Grade: 3rd. His bestfriends are Yamcha and Krillin.

**Gure**- Age: 8. She goes to West Elementary School. Her boyfriend is Tarble. She is sweet and likable. She's not the prettiest flower, but it's what's on the inside. Grade: 1st.

**Tights**- Age: 10. She goes to West Elementary School. Her sister is Bulma. She has an IQ of 225. Her birthday is August 2nd. Grade: 4th

**Bojack**- Age: 9. He Goes to East Elementary School. His girlfriend is Zangya. His IQ is 90. He plays Football for the Sparks. Grade: 3rd.

**Mai**- Age: 9. She goes to West Elementary IQ is 134. Grade: 3rd.

**Zangya**- Age: 9. She goes to East Elementary School. Her boyfriend is Bojack. Her IQ is 125. Grade: 3rd.

**Miss. Piiza**- Age: 9. She goes to East Elementary School. She hates Bulma. Her bestfriend is Maron. Her IQ is 115. Grade: 3rd.

**Spice- **Age: 12. He goes to West Middle School. His IQ is around 135. He is friends with Raditz, Cooler and Nappa.

**Cooler- **Age: 12. He attends West Middle School. He is the older brother to Frieza. He likes to torment his brother and his friends siblings. He has an IQ of 155.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading the bios. I know some people don't have birthdays but I did that for a reason. :D**

******Note: **For whoever is wondering about Spice, he is from the movie Dead Zone, he is in the group Four Monarchs. 

**Please review and follow. Thanks! :D**


	2. First Day

How fun, another year of homework, teachers, and sibling issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot/and oc's.

* * *

The students were standing outside. Waiting for another boring year.

Chi-Chi, was standing against an old tree waiting for her girls to show up.

Finally, they did.

"Bulma! 18!" Chi-Chi said excitedly throwing her arms up into the sky.

"Chi-Chi!" said Bulma and 18 in unison.

"How was summer vacation?" asked Chi-Chi, running up to Bulma and 18.

"It was summer vacation." Bulma blushed.

She tried to hide it but knowing 18 and Chi-Chi, they'd pick up on it.

"You ran into someone. Didn't you?" 18 said nonchalantly.

"How'd you know?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"I do now. Now spill." 18 said.

"D*** reverse psychology. I was constantly running into Vegeta and his siblings." Bulma said as she started to tell them about what happened.

_**~Flashback**_

**I was walking with my mom in the mall.**

** Vegeta and Celie were arguing, as usual.**

**"Vegeta! You know you have to wait here. Dad said if you don't he won't let you sign up for the tournaments anymore." Celie yelled at Vegeta. **

**"WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled. "He's just bluffing. I know father better than that."  
**

**"But Vegeta!" Celie cried.**

**"But nothing. I'm waiting outside. You can come get me when your done." Vegeta said, stepping outside of the store. **

**I walked up to Vegeta.  
**

**"Hey there, stranger." Bulma said.  
**

**"B-Bulma?! What are you doing here?" Vegeta said shocked, also trying to not show his blush.**

**"Well, my mom dragged me out of the house, while I was working on something important with daddy." Bulma said.**

**~Awkward silence~  
**

**"So, why are you sitting in front of Victoria Secrets? " Bulma asked.  
**

**"Well, uh, ya see, my sister...er.." Vegeta said, trying to hide that blush.**

**"Haha. Isn't your sister in the 1st grade?" Bulma asked him.**

**"Yeah, and I hope she gets out of this d*** phase." Vegeta scoffed.**

**"Haha. I was the same way when I was her age. It gets better." Bulma laughed.  
**

**"Bulma!" a familiar, shrill voice called.**

**"I despise that woman." Vegeta growled.**

**"That makes two of us. Coming mom!" Bulma responded.**

**"Well, bye Vegeta." Bulma waved him goodbye. **

**He waved back.**

**~End Flashback**

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Chi-Chi squealed.

"I guess it's luck." said 18.

The guys (Krillin, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Tarble) walked up.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Goku asked smiling, that famous smile.

"Nothing much." The girls responded.

"Well, now there is! I heard that Broly is coming here this year!" Tarble said.

"What?!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah, they kicked him out of East Elementary!" Tarble exclaimed.

The bell rang and the kids went inside.

"Let the boredom, begin." Vegeta noted.

"F*** dat. I'm out." Piccolo made a peace sign with his fingers and sat on top of the school, waiting for it to be over.

* * *

"Welcome back students!" The principal said. "I am the new principal."

"No one cares!" Vegeta yelled from the back of the auditorium.

"My name is Mr. Spass." Mr. Spass said.

Bulma turned to Goku and whispered something Goku snickered and said "Hey, Vegeta."

"What?!" Vegeta responded.

Goku pointed at Bulma and said "Bulma needs you."

"Mr. Spass is a spaz." Bulma said, as Goku and Vegeta burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughed.

"Let me introduce the new coach." the principal continued. He pulled back the curtain and there stood the coach.

A tall, muscular man, probably 30, he had dark brown eyes, black messy hair, and he held a clipboard.

"His name is Mr. John." The principal finished.

"This guy he don't look to right in the head..." Chi-Chi whispered.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Hey, Goku. Better protect her from the monster." Turles mocked. Turles was Goku's friend but, sometimes he was a true jerk.

"Shut up, Turles." Chi-Chi said smacking Turles in the back of the head.

"Ow! what was that for!" Turles yelped.

"Ahahahahaha!" Vegeta and Frieza laughed.

"Alright, lunch is in an hour. Please head to your first block. The teacher will be giving you your schedules on the way out the door." The principal finished.

* * *

English-

Everyone walked out the door, grabbing schedules and receiving desk numbers from the first block teachers.

Like always Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and everyone else where in the same classes together.

"Hello, students. I'm your English teacher Mrs. Sparta. I'm gonna start this year off by getting to know my students better." Mrs. Sparta said excitedly.

She wore faded jeans, high top sneakers, and a white t-shirt that said "Go Dragons!"

"Isn't that kinda boring?" Goku said, gazing out the window.

"Not the way we do it in my class!" She said perkily.

"We'll just have to see about that." Vegeta challenged cockily.

"First, I'm gonna show you my favorite thing." She said turning on the SmartBoard. The first slide introduced her as 'Mrs. Andrea Sparta.' the next slide was about her most favorite thing.

"This is my most favorite thing." She clicked a button and a football with the school logo popped up on screen.

"Wait, let me get this straight! You love this schools football team?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Of course not! This school hasn't had a good football team in years!" She laughed. "I root for the middle school football team."

"Now, I want to go around the room, and I want everyone to tell us about themselves."

"Still sounds boring. Maybe make it 20% cooler." Vegeta laughed.

"Fine then Vegeta, why don't you make it 20% cooler." Mrs. Sparta challenged..

"Alright, now were talking! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans! My father is the King of All Saiyans! I'm 9 years old. I'm sure you'll find me hard to control." He finished, proudly.

"You sound like a handful." Mrs. Sparta said happily.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"But, Goku. Breakfast was only an hour ago." said Chi-Chi.

"So?" He whined.

"Goku, lunch is in thirty minutes, can't you wait?" Chi-Chi said, waiting for an answer.

"I know-" Goku started.

"Okay, Son Goku. Why don't you tell us about yourself." Mrs. Sparta said excitedly.

"I'm 8 years old. I trained with my father, Vegeta,and my sister. My older brother is Raditz, my older sister is Espy. I love to eat. I'm signing up for the football team. Maybe I can make it better." Goku said smiling.

"Wait, your oldest sibling is Espy?" Mrs. Sparta said.

"Yeah. She's 14. Eighth grade." said Goku.

"Well, tell her, her third grade teacher says hi." Mrs. Sparta told him.

They went on with the introductions and the slides. It was actually fun.

Finally, the lunch bell rang.

"Alright. See you after Lunch!" Mrs. Sparta said to the remaining students.

"This class _might_ not be soo bad." said Vegeta.

"It might actually be fun!" Goku

"The teacher actually likes you two this year." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, Kakarot. We might be able to " Vegeta laughed.

"Shut Up. I don't wanna be the teachers pet, just because my sister was her favorite student. I don't want to be something I'm not!" Goku yelled. Everyone was silent. Goku had never yelled like that, at anyone. Not even Vegeta or Raditz.

"Goku, it's a good thing to be a teacher's pet." Bulma tried.

"Really?" Goku said sarcastically. Vegeta shot a glare at Goku. He was really pushing his luck.

"Yeah. But, she doesn't seem like a teacher with favorites." Bulma said truthfully.

"Alright. I'm sorry I yelled like that." Goku said shamefully. Everyone told him it was okay.

Lunch-

Goku was standing in the lunch line with Vegeta, when someone tripped Chi-Chi. Everyone laughed when she was about to fall. Goku used instant transition (IT) to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked standing her up.

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me...Goku!?" she said shocked.

"Now, who's the jacka** that tripped you?" Goku said scanning the area.

"Uh, I think it was that kid." She said pointing to a 4th grader. Goku marched up to the 4th grader.

"Hey! You gotta problem?! Picking on little girls, what the h*** is wrong with you?!" Goku yelled at the 4th grader. Chi-Chi may not have been his girlfriend, but he was still her friend and he wasn't going to let anyone pick on her.

"What was that?" The 4th grader asked, angrily. Vegeta set the trays down at the table and rushed up to Goku.

"He said 'You gotta problem?! Picking on little girls.' Cause no way in h*** is that gonna fly in my cafeteria." Vegeta spoke up. He may pick on Chi-Chi, put that's what friends do.

"Your cafeteria?' *laugh* I've been here longer. I'm older than you two losers." The 4th grader laughed. A crowd had formed around them.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said shocked.

"Bulma?" Vegeta said, before the kid caught on and snatched up Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"These your little girlfriends? I wonder what would happen if I did this." The 4th grader laughed throwing both Chi-Chi and Bulma onto the floor as hard as he could. Well, he royally p***ed off the Prince of Saiyans. Goku was already ready to kick this boy's a**.

"Ahhhh!" Vegeta yelled as powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Haaaaa!" Goku yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan, as well.

"What the h***?!" The fourth grader yelled. Vegeta roundhouse kicked him and Goku punched him in the stomach, sending him into a wall. Vegeta then finished the job.

"Final Flash!" He yelled, obliterating the kid. Bulma and Chi-Chi stood up. Completely fine.

Bulma rushed up to Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta blushed. Chi-Chi hugged Goku, who in return, hugged her back.

"Get off me." Vegeta scoffed grabbing Bulma's arms.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Veggy." Bulma said blushing.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." He waved her off, trying to keep her from seeing his massive blush.

"Now, here's your reward." She said pecking his cheek.

He blushed and said "What was that?!"

"A kiss." Bulma blushed.

Vegeta blushed back and smirked. "I guess that makes us a couple."

"I guess so." Bulma said. Yamcha had seen it all. Her and Yamcha had just broken up a week ago, and she already had a new boyfriend.

English-

"So, anything interesting happen at lunch?" Mrs. Sparta asked.

Everyone looked back at Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta.

"What are you staring at?!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah, it's not polite to stare." Mrs. Sparta said. She handed out packets to the students.

"Homework on the first day of school?!" Goku groaned.

"Actually, this homework for your parents. You don't have any homework." Mrs. Sparta said.

All the kids phewed and wiped the anime-style sweat drop off their foreheads.

The bell rang.

"Have a good day!" Mrs. Sparta said as the kids ran out the door. Only one kid remained, it was Goku.

"Mrs. Sparta.." Goku started

"Yes Goku?" She responded grabbing some papers.

"Am I a 'teacher's pet'?" He asked.

"Of course not. I love all my students in your class." She responded, walking out of the classroom.

"Okay. I better go, I don't wanna be late for class." He said running to Math.

Math-

"Hello students!" The teacher boomed. "I'm Mrs. Johnson."

"She's perky." Chi-Chi laughed.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"I've received a list from about who you are and what you like to do. So, I'm gonna give you a free period." Mrs. Johnson said happily. The students talked and played the whole class period. The last two classes went by smoothly and the students left school and went home.

* * *

**End Chapter.  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!  
**


	3. Cold Hearted

Goku,Krillin, and Vegeta were chilling out in Goku's room one day after school. It had been a few weeks after school started.

Bardock and Gine were out with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, and left Espy in charge of Goku and his friends.

"Goku! Get down here, now!" Espy yelled from down stairs.

"What now?" Goku muttered making his way down stairs.

"I was wondering what you and your friends want for dinner tonight." She said, turning to face Goku, who had just made his way down the stairs.

Goku thought for a bit, then said, "How about, pizza from Marla's?"

"You got it." She said, giving him a thumbs up, winking and smiling.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Goku's room...**_

Goku trudged up the stairs. He was planning to surprise his friends that they were having Marla's Pizza for dinner tonight.

Vegeta poked his head through the door to see if Goku was coming back up the stairs. Vegeta saw Goku's spikey hair and went back in the room.

"Alright. Act natural!" Vegeta whisper yelled before Goku walked in the room.

"Well?" Krillin asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Goku asked confused.

"Did she call it in?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No." Goku lied. The slightest of snickers escaped his mouth, under his breath.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I mean she's taking us out to Marla's! Her friend is driving us." Goku said excitedly.

"Which 'friend?'" Krillin asked nervously.

"Her friend Riley." Goku beamed, happily.

"Riley. The name rings a bell." Krillin said, deep in thought.

"Well, Kami D*** it I'm starving!" Vegeta yelled, as Espy walked through the door. Vegeta regained his composure as Espy walked in the room.

"Haha Vegeta. You little comedian." She said rubbing Vegeta's spikey hair.

"I'm not trying to be funny, d*** it!" He yelled in frustration, making Espy laugh harder.

"Oh, Vegeta." She chuckled. Before leaving to go to meet her friend at the door she peeked into Raditz room. _'Where is the little twerp?' _She thought.

"Hey guys?" She asked the boys. "Where's Raditz?"

"It's not my job to watch him." Vegeta sneered.

"No, but it's my job. If you want me to continue to watch you guys you better tell me where the f*** he is!" She said, frustrated.

"I thought he was with Nappa, Cooler, and Spice." Goku said.

"I haven't seen him in days. I'm surprised mom and dad haven't noticed yet. He's so whiny and he has an appointment, with a hair cut next week." She said, thinking about Raditz's hide-outs and favorite places.

"Well, why don't you call King Cold. See if he's with Cooler." Vegeta suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get on that." She said pulling out her phone and dialing the number.

"Hello, is this King Cold?" Espy asked frantically over the phone.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" He responded calmly.

"This is Espy. Raditz's older sister. I was-" She was cut off by King Cold.

"Raditz isn't here." King Cold said frantically.

"Then why are you being so paranoid?" She asked.

"I...uh..." He was cut off by the murmuring between two people.

"Look. I don't have time for this dumb s***. Where's my little brother d***it!" She yelled over the phone.

"Sorry, that was my son." King Cold exclaimed over the background noise.

"Which one." Espy said, irritated. She was getting tired of getting no where with this man. She was standing in the living room with the three boys, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Cooler of course. Frieza is out with his friend."

"Well, is Raditz there or not?" Espy said, impatiently.

"This is none of your d*** business where I am!" Raditz's voice came over the phone. Espy hung up the phone in a conspicuous way.

"D*** it! He's with Cooler again!" She yelled, frustrated.

"Shocker." Vegeta muttered, sarcastically.

"Look b**** I don't have time for your dumb s***!" She yelled at Vegeta, who was completely shocked.

"How dare you talk to the Prince of All Saiyans like that!" He yelled in response.

"Whatever!" She yelled, storming out of the house.

"Ooh Vegeta, made someone mad!" Goku taunted.

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta murmured.

"His name isn't Kakarot." Krillin muttered.

"I'll call him what I want." Vegeta muttered back. The boys stood there for awhile talking randomness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Keep your guard up." Goku whispered quietly, tip-toeing to the door. He slowly opened and then jumped back.

"Well, hey there Goku." The person in the door said, a giant smile decorated his face.

"Hey, Xion..." Goku responded.

"Kakarot! Who is this fool?" Vegeta asked.

"Fool? I'm no fool!" Xion responded.

"This is Xion. Espy's boyfriend's younger brother." Goku explained.

"Yupp!" He trilled, happily. "So, uh where's Espy?"

"She's uh... out." Krillin said nervously.

"Where?" Xion asked pretending to be worried.

"Why do you wanna know?" Goku teased. He had a large smile displayed across his face.

"Well, she is my bestest friend." Xion teased back.

"She's not here. So scram!" Vegeta hissed.

"Man, what's this kid's deal?" Xion mumbled.

Espy was walking down the streets, and bumped into Nappa.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at Espy. She pushed him aside and kept walking to her destination. After picking himself up he continued to walk down the road.

"D*** it! I bet the boys are starving. I'll just have Riley, drive by and pick up Raditz." She mumbled to herself walking back home.

* * *

Espy approached the house. The door wide open.

"What the f***?" She yelled, causing Xion to come running downstairs.

"Hey Espy." He said waving.

"Xion? What the? Why are you here?" She asked.

"You texted me inviting me out for pizza with you and the boys." He explained.

"Oh yeah." She said. By this point Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Espy! Your home!" Goku trilled, running up to his sister to hug her.

"Yeah, Goku. I'm home." She said picking up her little brother and hugging him.

"Well, you guys ready to go?" She asked the four boys.

"YEAH!" They all said in unison flying out the door.

"Boys." She laughed flying behind them.

They flew for awhile and finally they were over Cooler and Frieza's house.

"Hey guys. I need to stop here." She said landing in front of the house.

"I'll come too." Goku said.

"Well if Kakarot's in I'm in." Vegeta said flying down with Goku.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead. I'll just keep Xion here company." Krillin said nervously. But when he looked over he saw Xion was gone. Standing next to Vegeta. "Man, you guys always do this to me."

He flew down to the gang of saiyans and waited while Espy flew up to an open window on the second floor. She surveyed the area before beckoning Vegeta and Goku to come up.

"So where are they?" Goku whispered.

"Well, when I was on the phone it sounded like they were on the first floor." Espy whispered back.

"Then why is the second floor window open, if no ones up here?" Vegeta wondered aloud. Then a net started to fall over the three saiyans. The three dodged the net, causing it to land with a giant thud.

"That was close." Goku concluded.

"So, they're expecting us." Espy said.

"Let's check out the first floor." Vegeta said marching downstairs.

"Raditz!" Espy yelled. "If you don't come out right now! I swear to Kami, it will not be pretty."

"You'll never find me sis." Raditz voice boomed through a speaker. Vegeta's highly trained ears picked up the background noise, behind Raditz.

"They're in the pantry." Vegeta said.

"Okay. Lets go." Espy said running to the pantry and opening the doors to the small room to reveal Raditz and Cooler sitting on the floor surrounded by soda cans and chip bags.

"D*** it Raditz!" Espy said picking him up by his tail.

"Ouch, let go of my tail!" He yelped in pain.

"You idiot. Why have you been her for the past two weeks?!" Espy asked angrily, still holding him by the tail.

"I don't wanna get my hair cut." He yelped.

"But school has started. You have to get it cut. You promised mom and dad this year you would." She reminded him._ 'Even though it's not even being cut. It's just being brushed.' _She thought.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to." He stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you think so don't you?" She said walking out of the house with Raditz in hand.

"I see you found him." Xion chuckled.

"Yeah. And as his punishment, he has to scrub the kitchen floor after dinner tonight. I want it to sparkle." She said facing Raditz with a cold smirk.

"D*** it." He mumbled.


End file.
